1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tobacco smoking pipes in general, and to a fully integrated, pocket sized smoking pipe, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known tobacco smoking pipes available in the prior art. Such tobacco smoking pipes have been known for centuries. Modification to the known pipes are nearly as old. However, most pipes known in the art are generally quite bulky and space demanding. The problems encountered by most pipe smokers is a direct function of the inconvenience associated therewith in terms of carrying tobacco pouches, carrying a bulky pipe, carrying bulky pipe cleaning equipment and the like. Beyond the ordinary smoking pipe of whatever variety, known in the art, the most pertinent references discovered by applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 682,678, Roller; 906,328, Stevens; 1,050,005, Austin; 2,662,530, Lockard; 2,391,548, Comptois; and 2,388,338, Mueller. Each of the cited patents is directed to a tobacco smoking pipe having unique characteristics. However, none of the cited references teach the unique integral pipe described hereinafter.